


Through a Fanboy's POV

by WhiteAGlacier



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, Stalker Bartolomeo, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAGlacier/pseuds/WhiteAGlacier
Summary: Bartolomeo follows his senpai Luffy and discovers some juicy chisme about his alliance with Law. WARNING THIS BULLSHIT HAS SOME SPOILERS.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Stalking is a skill.

Luffy senpai was too radiant to walk beside, even if I was his subordinate I could never stand beside him. So, I stuck with stalking him instead, from a distance where I can view everything he does on this very jovial island. 

The island was loud and a hotspot for tourists, but nothing was as breathtaking as Luffy senpai. I watched as he stopped at almost every food kiosk and cleaned out their samples. Whenever he would look this way I would pretend I was reading the newspaper or talking on the din din Moshi. See, I didn't come to stalk him in my casual wear, I have a brilliant disguise on just in case he does look my way and I would have to be careful not look at him or I will lose him due to his shinning radiance. The disguise I'm wearing consisted of a top hat and sunglasses, which are connected to a mustache. 

He kept walking around and it seemed like he was looking for someone, for he never left the plaza of the town. Most of his nakama were off on their own in town; Robin and Nami senpai are shopping with Sanji senpai, Franky, Zoro, and Jinbe senpai are still on the Sunny, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook senpai are fishing for info on something called a Road Poneglyph. I watched Luffy senpai walk to a table not far from my hiding place with loads of samples and admired how he scarfed down all of them without taking a single breath. I wanted to scream because of how amazing it was, but that would blow my cover. 

He sat there for about four more minutes until the captain of the Heart Pirates showed up. He sat in front of Luffy senpai, "what is Law doing with Luffy senpai?" I watched as he sat in front of him and started talking to him. He had a bag beside him and placed it on the table in front of Luffy senpai. He started to talk and I peered out of my hiding spot to hear their conversation better.

"I bought you some food because of how long I was making you wait for me." "Nishishi, it's ok Torao I wasn't waiting that long." He tore open the bag and gawked at the bento box before him, he took off the top and immediately starting shoving his face with food. Even after eating all of the samples Luffy senpai still has room for more, he truly is amazing! From where I stood I could only see Luffy senpai's back and Law's face, and I saw something that was rarer than Zoro senpai knowing where to go. Law smiling. And it wasn't a casual smile either, it was a smile of admiration, like he was admiring the way Luffy senpai ate food. "What the fuck is happening?"

Luffy finished eating and looked up at Law, "thanks for the food Torao, I'm glad that you're finally here. I missed you after we went our separate ways after Wano!" Luffy got up and grabbed Law's hand and dragged him out of his seat. Law started smiling more and even lightly laughing, "Calm down Mugiwara-ya, I missed you too, but can we walk around and talk to each other for a bit?" "Anything for Torao!" The smile on his face was brighter than the sun and it blinded me. "Ah, Luffy senpai! Everything about you is just so amazing!" Once the glow was gone I looked at where they once stood and found that they were gone. "Shit, I looked at Luffy senpai's face and his radiance blinded me and now I lost them."


	2. You can do that with your allies?

After running around for about five minutes I finally found Luffy senpai and Law. I hid behind a wall and saw something that I couldn't believe at first, "are my eyes deceiving me?" I blinked hard and rubbed my eyes before peering at the scene before me. My eyes widened beneath my sunglasses as I gawked at Luffy senpai and Law holding hands. "W-what?" They were really close to each other and laughing away as they spoke to one another. I could see the brush of red on both their cheeks and the way they longingly looked at one another. 

A feeling started to rise inside me, a feeling I've felt before and knew well, the feeling of finding something really adorable. "Ah, Luffy and Law senpai! I never thought to put you two together, but if Luffy senpai wants to be a captain of this ship as well then so be it." I would never object to what Luffy senpai wants, "they do look cute together." I mumbled trying not to squeal. 

"Where's the rest of your nakama, Mugiwara-ya?" "Ah, they're out gathering info and supplies. They can do without their captain for a few minutes." He smiled up at Law again, "mine are still on the Polar Tang trying to fix some of the equipment they broke." "Nishi, Torao's nakama are funny!" The way Law looked now next to Luffy senpai, compared to times when he wasn't, was like looking at a completely different person. He looked so happy and the air around him didn't feel threatening or depressing. 

They walked to a bridge that went over a lake and stopped before crossing. I hid in a bush not that far away and made sure they couldn't see me, but I still had a clear view of what they were doing. Law looked around and pulled Luffy senpai closer to his body, arm around him. They looked at each other and slowly moved closer to each other's face. "What, no way!" I whispered as I saw Luffy senpai and Law kiss, but this was no normal kiss. I saw tongues fighting one another's in their mouths and the way they grabbed at each other's hair and clothes. I blushed from looking at such a scene and felt bad for intruding on a special moment shared between Luffy senpai and Law. 

They both released for air and I heard them gasping as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Oh, how I've missed you, Mugiwara-ya." "I missed you too, Toroa." I watched as they hugged and took in the silence, my heart felt like it was going to explode. They soon let go and went back to holding hands, "you look less tired compared to the last time we met, are you finally able to get enough sleep at night?" Law picked up Luffy senpai's chin and looked lovingly into his eyes as he softly smiled, "now that I have you in my life, and I know that your out there living, I can finally sleep peacefully at night." Both me and Luffy senpai were both astonished by what Law had said, "Luffy senpai is such a lucky man!" I whispered cried, as too not alert them. "I love you so much, Toroa!," He jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around him, "I'm so glad to have met someone like you." Law lightly chuckled and rubbed Luffy senpai's back. He released him and got back down, they soon started to walk again to the opposite end of the bridge, holding hands. 

The silence between the two was welcoming and felt full of love, "ah, they look so lovely together." I admired how they walked next to one another, as if they were pieces of a puzzle made to fit into each other. They continued walking until they reached several homes with big and small alleyways. "Mugiwara-ya, how long has it been since we've last seen each other?" I watched as Luffy senpai got lost in thought, which was even rarer! "I think about maybe three months? The Navy has been hot on my ass since we left Wano and I can tell they've been giving you hell as well." He smiled brightly at Law, who pulled him closer and started rubbing his arm. 

The vibe between the two started to feel different as I continued to watch Law rub even lower on Luffy senpai's body. Law leaned down and whispered something inaudible into Luffy senpai's ear. Whatever it was must have been embarrassing, because Luffy senpai immediately pushed Law back while looking flushed. "We can't do that here, Torao! What if someone sees us?" "I'm sure we'll be fine Mugiwara-ya, have you seen anyone else come down this neighborhood?" I started to feel uncomfortable with not knowing what they were talking about. "Well. No, but someone could catch us!" After Luffy senpai spoke Law immediately dragged him into a alley way to the left of them, "Law better not hurt Luffy senpai!" I started to inch my way closer to the alleyway's opening and stopped when I heard certain sounds, ones of which I've never heard before.


	3. Sailing a new sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the good stuff happens.

We're switching POV's here so you can get the full experience.  
______________________________________________________

Torao pulled my arm and dragged me into a nearby alleyway. "Torao we really shou-" he started kissing me again, my body felt nervous and hot. I wanted to touch him, but I also didn't want someone to see us. My hands started rubbing up and and down his arms as his hands knocked off my strawhat to stroke through my hair. His teeth nibbled on my bottom lip and his tongue begged for entrance. He pulled my hair which caused me to moan, damn him and knowing all my kinks. His tongue fought against mine but I always let him win because I love the feeling of his tongue going over mine and when he tried to suck on it. I pulled him closer and felt his hard on through his jeans, "I love it when you take control of my body." I can tell he liked that by the way he quickly started to undo my shorts and the low groan he made. 

My body was starting to feel inpatient so I started grinding slowly against his leg. "Ah, Torao. I want you to fuck me already." Torao gave me that dangerously sexy smirk of his, "what happened to not wanting to get caught?" "I'm still on my guard, but my body wants your cock in me." I started to undo his pants as well, just so I can see his cock. Just seeing it is enough to set me off, "I want you deep inside me, filling up my ass as you cum." I saw his body shiver, "Luffy-ya." Fuck. When he says my name like that and in that deep voice of his it makes me feel like I'll come undone on the spot. "I'm going to fuck your ass until you either can't walk or we get caught, but guess what?" I looked up at him as I shivered with half lidded eyes, "what?" He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear, "I'll fuck you senselessly as our perpetrator watches us." "Fuck, Torao. Just please fuck me already." 

My shorts were already undone at my ankles, as were his pants but hanging around his waist, without me noticing. He turned me around and pushed my face against the brick wall. I felt his dick at the entrance of my ass, "get ready Luffy-ya, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk or sit for days." I felt my dick twitch at the mention of that and everything turned into white pleasure as he rammed his dick inside me, having me bottom out. "Ah, fuck Torao! I love how deep you feel inside me!" He pulled out slowly and rammed right into my sweet spot and I can't deny that it makes my heart throb. "God, Luffy-ya you're ass is always so tight for me and I love how much of a slut you are for my cock." 

I couldn't tell if I loved or hated how right he was. Whenever we are apart all I can think about is him plowing my ass and how no one else can be able to please me like he can. He kept roughing up my asshole with sudden thrusts of his hips right into my sweet spot. "Ah shit Torao. I love it when you're rough with my body." He pulled my hair as his cock began to ram into me even harsher than it was before. Fuck, if he keeps this up I might cum. I wanted to last longer but the feeling of being apart and his thick cock in my ass said otherwise. Torao stopped moving completely and I tried to look back at him to see why he stopped, but he suddenly started thrusting into me like an animal in heat. "Fuck Luffy-ya, why is you're ass always so hot and tight. It feels like heaven when I'm inside you." "My body is only for you Torao, no one else can touch me the way you can," I said between moans.

I felt a warm pool start to well in my stomach and felt my legs starting to tremble. "Ah, Torao I gonna cum!" He kept ramming into me and then stopped completely. "Wha, Torao?" I turned around and saw him looking at me as he took his hand away from my face and started gripping my hips. "Why did you stop?" "Because I don't want you to cum yet." My eyes widened and I shivered at his words, "Torao..." He started moving again, but at a very slow pace. "Fuck, Torao." My legs were starting to hurt from how bad they were trembling and how long I've been pushed into the wall. "Listen Luffy-ya, I haven't seen you in three months and I want your ass to milk out every last drop of my cum. So I'm gonna take my time to make you cum." "Hng, I want your cum deep inside my ass Torao. I want to leak your seed for days." He slightly picked up the pace and hit my hot spot with each long thrust. I love how full he makes my ass feel and how he knows where my prostate is. 

My face found itself being pushed harder into the wall and my ass was being harshly spanked. "Ah, Torao!" "You like that Luffy-ya?" "Uh huh," my mouth was hanging open with drool coming out as I tried to nod my head. Fuck, I love it when he's rough with me. Next thing I knew, my ass was being wrecked again by his cock. "Ah fuck, Torao! Yes, fuck me till I can't stand." His cock was ravaging my ass and I couldn't care less if I had to be dragged or carried back to the Sunny. He switched betweened shoving my face into the wall, to spanking my ass, to bruising my hips, making the faded bruises from months ago more apparent, as he rammed his cock harshly into my prostate. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Torao!" Damn, I'm being so loud. How has no one found us yet? The feeling of someone catching us lingered in the back of my mind, but to say it didn't slightly arouse me would be a lie. My dick was starting to ache from not releasing and my body was beginning to burn, "nng, Torao... I want to come, but I want you to release everything inside me first." He leaned over my body and I felt his breath against my ear, "anything for my, King." The last word he spoke made my heart throb and made it hard not to come undone before he came first, but it didn't stop a strained moan from coming out. Torao lost all control at that point and destroyed my ass and it felt really good, the way his cock rammed into my sweet spot with deadly accuracy felt insanely good. "Ah, Torao! Yes, yes, I love how you fuck my ass!" "Shit Luffy-ya, I love how shameless you become when my cock is stuffed deep inside you." And with that he came deep and hard in my ass. He kept cumming and I could feel it start to go down my leg as I came hard as well over the ground and the brick wall. My legs were trembling bad and I wanted to fall to the ground but Torao held me in place as he emptied his load in me. "Fuck Luffy-ya, you know how to push me over the edge. I came so much inside you as I promised and guess what?" He made me face him as my mouth hung open trying to gasp for air. "What?" "No one caught us." He pulled out of me and lifted my face towards his and gave me a quick kiss. I felt his cum leak out of my ass and it slide down my leg as I trembled to the floor. "I think we should clean up and start heading back to your ship to see if your crew is ready." At that moment the baby din din Moshi rang in my pocket and I knew it was Nami calling to see where I was. I told her we were heading back as I lazily pulled my shorts back up, along with putting back on my strawhat, and was questioned why I sounded so out of breath. Law grabbed the din din Moshi from me and hung up as he smiled at me and bent down to help me up. I was so glad to meet Torao again and that we got to touch each other again. We cleaned ourselves up and headed back to the Sunny as we both talked about what we did while we were apart, while I tried not to make it look like I got my ass destroyed. I really do love him and how he makes me fell, physically and emotionally.  
______________________________________________________

Now back to our favorite Fanboy.  
______________________________________________________

So that's what sex looks like. And Luffy senpai and Law just did it in an alley, and who knew Luffy senpai was so shameless. I had a raging boner and couldn't help but watch as Luffy senpai tried to walk but kept limping slightly. The way they fucked one another and the blissful looks on their faces as they came undone will forever be stuck in my mind and I will continue to support this new ship Luffy senpai has decided to sail. "Luffy senpai, is so incredible!" I squealed as blood leaked from my nose. I ran back to the Going Luffy senpai to tell the rest of my crew what I saw and to take care of my problem.


End file.
